


Someone Has To

by ABookishSortOfLover (qwerty28274)



Series: 390 (or so) Prompt Fills [8]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Ray tries to be tough™, Worried Len, coldatom, protective!Len, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty28274/pseuds/ABookishSortOfLover
Summary: Ray gets a little hurt on a mission and tries to hide it, but Len's not having it.





	Someone Has To

8\. "Are you really taking his side against me?"

Raymond was hurt, Leonard was sure of it. The younger man was limping slightly, and he hadn’t moved his left arm since he’d dismantled the Atom suit.

“Raymond,” he drawled from his spot at the edge of the bridge, “Why don’t you head to the med bay for a bit? You’re looking a little worse for wear.”

Ray turned to glare at him. “I’m fine.”

“Oh really.”

Rip turned to look at the two, eyes narrowing at Ray. “Gideon, run a medical scan on Doctor Palmer.”

“What?! Gideon, cancel that request.”

“Doctor Palmer has bruising along his right side and his left shoulder is dislocated. His right ankle also seems to have a mild sprain.”

“Gideon! Are you really taking his side against me?”

“Apologies, Doctor Palmer.”

“Yeah, I’m sure.” ray glared at Len. “Happy?”

“More so.” Len stepped forward and took Ray by the arm. “I will be escorting Raymond to the med bay, should anyone need us.”

“Len-”

The older man sent him a withering look that caused him to quiet. “Come along, Raymond.”

“Leeen.” Ray practically whined when they got to the med bay. “This is ridiculous.”

“No, Raymond, it’s not.” Len pulled up Ray’s shirt and frowned at the already blossoming bruises. He skated his fingers over the tender skin, frown deepening when Ray winced. “Ray.” he said softly, silently willing the younger man to look at him. When he wouldn’t, Len hooked a finger underneath his chin and nudged it upward until doe brown eyes met icy blue. “You can’t do this. If you hide the pain you’re in, then I’ll never know how badly you’re hurt. I can’t lose you because you’re trying to be tought.”

Ray’s eyes softened and he reached his hand out to grasp Len’s. “Hey, I’m not… That’s not what I-”

“Please, Raymond. Just… I understand hiding things from me.” he held a hand up to stave off oncoming arguments. “No, I do. Some things aren’t meant to be shared. But please, Raymond, take care of yourself.”

Ray squeezed his hand gently. “Okay, No more toughing out injuries. I promise.”

Len hesitated, but leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Ray’s forehead. “Gideon, how is the progress?”

“I have managed to heal most of Doctor Palmer’s wounds, but I cannot begin on the shoulder as it is still out of place.”

Len met Ray’s eyes carefully, looking as if he was gaging something. “Raymond, I’m going to set your shoulder, alright?”

Ray nodded nervously. “Right. That’s… fine. Can’t live with a dislocated shoulder, now can I?”

The older man smiled softly at his younger lover’s nerves. “ON three. One, two-”

“Gahhh!” Ray gripped at his shoulder, but was surprised to find that he could move it again.”You said on three.” He pouted at Len.

The thief shrugged. “Got the job done, didn’t it?”

“Mister Snart, Doctor Palmer will be at full health shortly.”

“Thank you, Gideon.”

“Hey,” Ray reached for Len’s hand again. “Thank you for worrying about me.”

“Someone has to.” Len’s voice was gruff, but the gentle way he held Ray’s hand betrayed his feelings. 

“I love you.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! If you liked it, please fuel my zombie writer brain with kudos and comments!
> 
> If you wanna talk about fandom things (or anything, really) come give me a nudge on my Tumblr! It's qwerty28274


End file.
